


Beardless

by nathyfaith



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beard Fic, Crack Fic, Gen, beards have feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward decided he needed a face change. His beard didn't enjoy that idea as much as he did.</p><p>In which we have Ward's beard considerations about being cut off of his beautiful face. </p><p>
  <i>PS: Because beards have feelings too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beardless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_angry_kitten18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/gifts).



> I might have written this with Crowley/Mark Sheppard in my mind, so the sassiness comes from there. 
> 
> Also, this is a fic about Ward’s beard feelings, so yeah, there’s that. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it.

_I don't know what he was thinking, really. Me and him, we made such a good team. Now he was approaching me with those deathly looking scissors in his hand. I couldn't fathom what I ever did to deserve such a traitorous action?_

_I’d entitled myself as Grant Ward’s amazing, extraordinaire, magnificent beard. But, you can call me Beardie, Love. It’s a small nickname I came up with. We have been together since his mentor, Garrett, went nutty as a fruitcake.  I had started small, not much of a beard more like a stylish scruff, but as time went by I grew stronger._

_And now, after all we have been through, he was going to cut me off. What a tragedy. No it was a blasphemy. How dare he betray me like that?_

“Grant?” _I knew that voice, she was always in the back of his mind. I knew it. It had to be the Ms. Perfect Lips fault._

“Hey, Skye. What’s wrong?” _Mr. Ending My Existence, questioned._

_What was wrong? What - was - wrong?! Honestly mate? You are about to end me. Me. Your mate, your Beardie. Look at how gorgeous I look on your face._

“What are you doing?” _Ms. Perfect Lips asked, tilting her face._

“Thought a change was in order.” _The traitor said. If beards could cry, I would have cried tears of blood._

“You’re just cutting a little, right?” _Oh, wait a second there, Ms. Perfect Lips was on my side? She wanted to keep handsome Beardie me?_

“Skye, you and I both know this cover needs to be perfect. You can say goodbye to the scruff, it will be gone for a while.”   _Did he really just say no to his adorable tiny fiancé?_

“I know, it’s just, you could leave it short.” _Ward exchanged a look with her through the mirror and she sighed in defeat._

_What a bloody asshole. He was going to cut me and wasn’t even gonna let his mind be changed by those pretty brown orbs. How come a guy can deny scruffiness to his soon to be wife? How come? Of all the lords I could have in this planet, I had to end up with an idiotic one. I hope he burned his sorry ass in hell._

“Can I have a kiss before all of this is gone?” _Ward put the scissors down and pulled her in for a kiss. Well, at least I would have a sweet memento of my brief life._

_Skye touched his face, and handsome me one last time smiling, she gave Ward a peck on the lips and left him in the chamber of doom with poor hairy me._

_This was it. Now, he was going to use all the other tools. First he used the scissors, as if that wasn’t torture enough, he resorted for clippers, clippers ladies and gentlemen. I’m gonna be so very nonexistent after this make over is completed._

_I was very nervous. But, this face traitor of mine, was humming. As if killing his most beloved friend, the friend who has been with him for so long was a casual thing._

_Finally, the razor. I gulped. Soon, he was going to become beardless, and it was like he didn’t even care. How come? I was there when he cried over FitzSimmons, I was the one to feel the hot salty tears. I was there to protect his face from his merciless brother, I was there when Ms. Perfect Lips forgave him and held his face gently in her hands as she kissed him.  And now, now I was being disposed of as if I was no better than a used tampon._

_It’s okay, really. I get it. We all have to part ways. I was now being taken by the water, as my older friend washed his razor. It’s okay Ward, I’ll come back eventually. I'm still a part of you, I said as I felt myself flowing down the drain._

_Ward washed his face and watched his reflex in the mirror, feeling refreshed and new._

 

 


End file.
